The game of love - Part 1
by One Piece is LOVE
Summary: They have a crush on the same person? How will he react when he finds out? Based on One Piece. BoyxBoy.


**So if possibly someone reads this, this Is the first fanfic I have written, please tell Me your honest opinions about this and it's the second time I'm using this app so...** **This fanfic Is based on OP and boyxboy, so this Is for who like those 2!!**

"It's a new day! I wonder if something cool is going to happen today..."

Luffy wondered in his apartment while eating his favourite food, meat.

Luffy was still in high school, just like his friends.

He usually walks there with Zoro and Sanji.

Luffy left his apartment and saw them, Zoro and Sanji, right in front of his door.

"Hey Luffy! Are you ready to go now?"

Sanji asked.

"Yeah! Just a minute, I'll lock the door."

Luffy answered happily.

"Did you eat?"

Zoro asked.

"Zoro, are you stupid? Of course I ate!"

Luffy yelled.

"Now let's get going, or we'll be late."

Sanji reminded the 2.

The 3 started walking to their school.

Like usually, Luffy was walking between the 2.

Even though Zoro and Sanji didn't get along so well, they still had 1 same interest...

Well more like a crush on the same person.

They both were in love with Luffy.

Though Luffy doesn't know or notice anything about it, even when they try to make moves on him, he doesn't notice or someone stops one another.

"We're finally here!"

Luffy celebrated.

"Yeah. Luffy, since we both have the cooking class, do you want to be in the same group as me?"

Sanji asked Luffy, while glaring at Zoro.

"Yeah sure! But what about Zoro?"

Luffy responded.

"We all can be in the same group, since we **all** get along."

Zoro answered while looking at Sanji.

"Yey! Then let's go!"

Luffy yelled.

They all were in the same class and decided to be in the same group.

Sanji was a good cook already, so he didn't have to worry about how it would taste.

Though when you count Zoro and Luffy in, it might be a little problem.

Those 2 don't know how to cool, they both eat instant meals, well Luffy has his brothers at home...

"You have to make 2 foods. A sweet one and a salty one. As you can see, you'll find the ingredients on the table. You have 1hour and 45 minutes. You can start now!"

The cooking class's teach guided.

"We have to have lots of meat in it! Right Sanji?"

Luffy said excitedly.

"Yeah sure. Let's make the salty one based on meat and a salad on the side, and the sweet one...maybe cookies or something?"

Sanji responded.

"The plan is ready, so let's get started!"

Zoro told the 2 of them.

Soon they had all the ingredients on the table and started making the foods.

Luffy got the easy job, making the cookies.

Zoro, salad.

And last, but not least, Sanji is going to prepare the meat.

They started working on their part of the food.

Sanji planned to make it have a nice color on it and some sauce on it too.

Then the salad next to it and the cookies on a smaller plate next to it all.

15 minutes later...

Luffy walked up to Sanji.

"Is this good?"

Luffy asked, while holding his finger in front of Sanji's face, it had some of the dough on it.

Luffy waited Sanji to lick it and tell his opinion.

Sanji blushed a bit, and then licked Luffy's finger.

"It's good. Now just make them to little balls and flatten them with a spoon, okay?"

Sanji answered, while blushing.

"Okay, thanks!"

Luffy yelled happily.

"How didn't he think about anything? Or about how everyone would see? Well that's Luffy for you! It was sweet though...And adorable."

Sanji though while blushing and getting a small nosebleed.

"Hey perverted cook! Watch yourself!"

Zoro said while glaring at Sanji.

1 hour later...

"How is it going you 2?"

Luffy asked.

"The meat is going to be ready soon."

Sanji responded.

"The salad will be done soon as well."

Zoro responded after Sanji.

"Great! Well, the cookies...they are already done, so...do you guys want to taste them?"

"YES!"

Zoro and Sanji yelled at the same time.

Luffy went and got 2 cookies.

He walked back with them in his hands and then holded his hands in front of Zoro's and Sanji's faces.

They both leaned down a bit and took a bite.

Luffy blushed a bit.

"Delicius."

Zoro and Sanji said.

"It's a bit too sweet..."

Zoro mumbled.

"Well you have quite never had a sweet tooth."

Sanji said to Zoro.

"Yeah, that's true. But couldn't you learn how to like sweets, if you would eat a bit of them every day?"

Luffy asked Zoro.

"I don't think so...It's just too sweet..."

Zoro mumbled.

1 hour and 45 minutes later.

The time is up.

Every group's foods are ready.

Now it's time to eat!

The 3 sit down to their table and start eating.

"Woah! It's delicius! Sanji you're so good at cooking!"

Luffy yelled.

"Thanks...Luffy."

After they have finished, they clean up and leave the classroom.

Since Luffy made bit too much cookies they decided to share them with their other friends.

In the same class with them is Nami and Usopp, and one class higher there is Robin, Franky, Brook, Law, Kid, Marco and Luffy's brothers.

And let's not forget Chopper, he studies under the schools nurse, and so does Law.

Zoro is part of the fencing club and Sanji is part of the cooking club.

They all usually hang out after school, to study or do something fun.

Though since there are so many of them, they all can't always make it, when the others hang out.

They all have their own lifes after all.

Few hours later...

"Fhew! That was such a long day."

Luffy said while stretching.

"Yeah, a bit. But not the longest we have had. Do you want to hang out?"

Sanji asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to help my brothers out today! We are going to move some stuff..."

Luffy answered.

"Oh! Well if you want and if your brothers don't mind **we** can help you guys out."

Zoro said while leaning on Luffy and Sanji.

"Huh, really? Thanks a ton!"

Luffy yelled while letting out a big smile.

Luffy called one of his brothers, Ace and asked if it could be okay.

The answer was positive.

They started walking towards Luffy's house.

Sanji grapped Zoro's hand and pulled him back a bit.

"Why did you have to butt in? Leave us alone!"

Sanji said angrily to Zoro.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you alone with **Luffy**? You are stupid, stop trying to make moves on him, he. Is. **MINE."** Zoro said while glaring at Sanji.

They catched up to Luffy and walked rest of the way next to him.

Few minutes later...To the basement...

"Alright! So Luffy and Sanji, can you go and get some stuff from the basement? And Zoro, you can help me to move some more heavy stuff. Okay?"

Ace asked everyone.

"What about me? I can do stuff too!"

Sabo said.

"No! You'll make the food, since your the best at it..."

Luffy mumbled.

"Huh? o...okay."

Sabo mumbled while blushing.

Everyone started doing what they were told to do.

Sanji and Luffy went to the basement to get some stuff they need for the coming summer.

Ace and Zoro started moving some stuff, they didn't need anymore.

And Sabo started making some snacks for the group.

In the basement...

"So...What do we have to get?"

Sanji asked Luffy.

"Oh! We have to get 5 boxes, they have all the stuff inside of them, that we need of course!"

Luffy answered.

Luffy and Sanji opened the door and went inside, it closely didn't have any space to walk in.

The boxes were at the back of the room and there were some stuff in the way.

Other boxes, bags, a ladder and some vinter stuff.

Luffy started moving the stuff out of the way and Sanji helped.

They moved the ladder that was leaning on the wall, it was a mistake.

The ladder started falling Luffy, while Sanji wasn't looking.

It hit Luffy's head.

" **OWW**!"

Luffy yelled.

Sanji turned around, looking at Luffy, who was holding his head.

Sanji quickly pulled the ladder off of him and hugged him.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

Sanji asked concernedly.

"Yeah...It just hurts..."

Luffy answered, while holding the tears in.

Sanji took hold of Luffy's head and kissed it.

Luffy calmed down and luckily the others didn't hear.

Sanji blushed a bit.

"Are you okay now? Do you want to rest?"

Sanji asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, let's continue."

Luffy answered.

They walked to the back of the room, and both of them grapped 2 boxes.

They carried them upstairs and placed them on the floor.

They went to get the last one.

"There that's all!"

Luffy told Sabo.

"Good job!"

Sabo said to Luffy while stroking his hair.

Sabo told Luffy and Sanji to go tell Ace and Zoro to come to the kitchen.

After few minutes...

They all were in the kitchen.

Sabo gave them all some snacks.

"So? Where does your class plan on going to?"

Ace asks Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

"Huh? You mean the coming trip?"

Zoro asks Ace.

"Yeah! Our class is going to the beach."

Ace adds.

"Huh, really? Our class is going there too!"

Luffy yelled.

 **The first part ends here. Thank you for reading!! Hope you liked it! The second part will be here soon!** **Thank you!**


End file.
